Death Between The Lines
by MrsDorkPena
Summary: Ashleigh KNOWS not to ever read James' notes. But does something tell her to be sneaky? Should she of opened it? Is this all her fault?


**A/N: HI THERE MY NAME IS ASHLEE AND I LIKE CARLOS PENAS BUTT. **

* * *

><p>The Death Between The Lines<p>

School. Cafeteria. Lunch table. 12:38. I'm seated with all my friends when I feel very drowsy. When I finally shut my eyes ym friend, Scarlett, bites me. "OWW!" I scream. "Well maybe you shouldn't be snoozing away at Lunch!" She says examining her self in her compact mirror. "Ashleigh! Scarlett! Kristin and I are trying to have a conversation!" Kendall complains. He fixes his dirty blonde hair off her hazel eyes. " And your trying not to be rude right?" Amber questions Kendall. Her long straight black hair flows over her blue Aeropostale shirt. "What! I'm talking to my babe!" Kendall states while he stares into Kristin's Brown eyes. "Ewww!" Amber and Scarlett express in disgust. " You guys have boyfriends too! They call you honey or snookums or whatever! Except Carlos Jr. isn't here. Too bad for Ashleigh!" Kristin snorts. "Whatever, all I know is that you two are rude to -" Scarlett tries to finish. " I can't take this, I'm going to the libary. Drama-free." I interrupt as I grab my bag and leave.

I take a seat in the Libary and pull out my notebook from my bag. I open to a clear page and I just let my mind do the writing. 20 minutes pass and I already have 5 paragraphs. I start to write again, but James comes over and abducts my notebook. "Hey, I was writing!" I complain. "Shhh. It's a libary!" He whispers. I cross my arms and stick out my tongue. "Blah, blah, blah I love my boyfriend. Blah, mushy gushy! Boring, boring, blah, your stories are boring!" James says as he skims my journal. " It's also not for you to read." I smirk. "Funny... Now come on everyone's outside and Lunch's over." James responded as he turns around. I look at him with wearing his gray oversized hoodie and his brown surfer's hair. I grab my possessions and playfully nudge Jmaes as we walk out the doors for the Libary. As we are walking a note stumbles out of James' hoodie. I pick it up. I'm so tempted to read it, but I feel like I shouldn't. I catch up to James and fumble the note in my fingers. I finally open it as soon as we reach the fresh outdoors. I mean it's not like he didn't read my journal! "James, I will catch up to you later. Tell the guys to start the field hockey game without me." I say to James. He nods his head. "What's that paper though? " He questions. "Nothing," I say reposing it behind me. "absouelty nothing. Just uh, uhm, ugh." I stumble on my words trying to think what to say. "Homework assignment I need to finish. Now go play the game!" I holler. He just shrugs and jogs away. I put the open note in front of me. The note says:

"Dear James,

I can't bare the pain anymore. I know you don't like me. I love you though. I need Amber out of the way. Yea, she's you girlfriend, but still. You belong with me. Not her. I guess after I commit suicede for you, you'll understand."

Love,

Well you know who ;) "

I drop my jaw. Sure, James is the guy in the school all the girls would DIE for! But not literally! I'm guessing James didn't read it yet, since he usually reads all his notes after school. Should I give him the note back? Should I tll someone about this? A million questions rush through my mind. I then slip the note in my pocket, as I rush to the game with my mind still running about the note.

When I get to the game I see Kendall holding my hockey stick waiting for me to come. " We almost had to forfeit!" He complains, shoving the hockey stick into my body. I start coughing. "Well maybe some thing are more important than a pickup hockey game!" I stated. I look over my shoulder to see James. I quickly fling my head the other way. He seriosuly should read his notes before other people do. Or at least keep them in his locker. People like me will read notes, or anyhting. I mean... "ASHLEIGH!" Kendall screams in my face getting his DNA all over me. Wow when I trail off I have no idea. what goes on. "The game?" Kendall says as he pivots around to walk to the game. Oh yea... I almost forgot. I smile and dart to the game. Kendall shot the puck to me. James comes over to block. "MOVE! I need to hit the puck!" I scream in his face. "It's a game, and your on!" says as he tries to swipe the puck away.I block him form touching it. "Oh your so gonna lose!" I smile as I hit the puck. "Your so dead!" He says running after the puck. I drop my hockey stick. Then I just start to feel my hands shake. My knees feel wobbly. I keep hearing the word "dead" run through my mind. Just like the girl who loves James will be soon. My lip starts to quiver. My face feels hot,my eyes start to water and then after oen tear drops I just start bailing out crying. Everyone turns around to see the whole dramatic scene. Through my watery eyes I see a figure that's blurry. He grabs my right shoulder. "Ashleigh, what's the matter?" The perosn says. I rub my eyes on my dark bue jacket's sleeve. I see Logan, who was once a figure. "T-t-t-t-the n-n-n-n-note. D-d-d-d-DEAD!" I studder. I then just start the whole dramatic scene after I say the 'd-word'. "JAMES!" Logan holler. "No!" I sob. "Why?" Logan asks. " I just want Kendall!" I pout as I stomp my foot. " Too late, too bad!" Logan states. "But James will make every thing worse! J- HI James." I say looking up at a tall guy aka James. " Pick her up and bring her to the stairs, sit her down and ask her what happened." Logan exclaims. "No, it's all," I try to say as I turn around and try to walk away, but James just has to listen to Logan! I find myself on the shoulder of James. My upper body is behind him and he's holding my legs with one arm. Wow, I never knew James was that strong. "good..." I contuinie. I then start throwing a fit but Logan and Kendall jsut smile and wave as James carries me to the stairs. When we get to the stairs, James places me on a step and sits next to me. " What happened?" He asks, his light hazel eyes gazing into mine, and his large, warm hand on my knee. I cross my arms and shift my upper body to the other side. " Why would you care? It's only someone's life!" I complain. A tear glides down my face. "Who's? Your's? Carlos Jr.'s? Kendall's? Logan's? Your sounding riduculous! I'm not killing anyone!" He chuckles. " I swing my face to face his light tan face. I bite my lip as I try to hold in the words. "Suciede." I blurt out. "Ashleigh! Don't kill yourself! Tell me why. Please don't kill yourself!" James cries as he wraps his muscular arms around me for a hug. "No! Not me! I don't know who but they are gonna kill theirselves for YOU!" I scream. He drops his arms. "Me?" He questions. "Yes you! I'm sorry James but I read one of your notes after it fell out of your hoodie! It has no name but maybe you know who! Who gave you a note today?" I ask. "Britney," He answers. His face is very sad. " You mean the -" " Yes the loner. She first was trying to kill -" " Amber. I know." I interupt him as I slide the note out of my pocket and hand it to him. His hand covers his mouth in schock. "But why?" He asks. "James all the girls are goo goo gaa gaa for you here. Ask every girl here who they like. Good chance they will say you." I pointed out. "Now what?" He asks. " I don't know. I really don't know." I reply. The bell rings signaling to go inside. I'm really glad I told James.

Next day. Homeroom. 8:08. I'm sitting next to James and the healthy Carlos Jr. "What happened? Why were you so sick?" I wonder. " Flu. 103 degrees. Not pretty." Carlos Jr. emphaizes. "Oh." I whispher. "Tell him. Now!" James whisphers. "Why?" I mouth." He's your boyfriend! I told Amber and she's my girlfriend." He whisphered. "WHAT!" I holler. I slam the desk. Everyone turns around to look. "Fine." I snap. "Carlos Jr., honey, there's something I need to tell you." I whispher. " If it's about Britney, I know already. James told me." He smiles as he looks at his notebook without looking up. "James!" I complain. "What! I didn't think you would actually tell him!" James exclaimed.


End file.
